


The Dragon's Hostage

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Malice Mizer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 18:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a beautiful maiden, who was kidnapped by a cruel and powerful witch...





	The Dragon's Hostage

_Once upon a time, there was a beautiful maiden who was kidnapped by a cruel and powerful witch. The witch cast a spell that the maiden would sleep, until a kind-hearted prince defeated the dragon that guarded the maiden and broke the spell with a kiss. Such was the legend and though many princes had tried to rescue the maiden, all had failed, until now...._

 

            Prince Kami had never planned to climb the mountain and rescue the maiden from the mansion at its peak, but the challenge wasn't so easy to avoid. Not when everyone expected you to be the one to break the spell.

            “I have never met a man as kind hearted as you,” His mother would say. “If anybody could wake her, then it will be you.”

            “No woman seems good enough, perhaps it's because your heart waits for the lady in the dragons keep.” His father would tell him, every time Kami refused to give a perfectly well suited lady anything but the same kindness he reserved for everyone.

            “You're a far better swordsman than me and you’re as cunning as a fox. I'm sure if you wanted to, you could defeat that beast.” His brother informed him, after Kami had beat him at a mock duel yet again.

            “We're sick of the dragon stealing our gold, silver and jewels!” The people of the realm would complain. “Can't somebody do anything to stop it?”

            One day it all got so bad, that the young prince heard himself accepting the challenge. “I'll defeat the dragon.” He announced, with more certainty than he felt. “I'll climb the mountain and rescue the beautiful maiden and should we happen to fall in love, I will marry her as well.” And so the people rejoiced.

 

            “How am I meant to defeat such a creature?” Kami wondered, as he hid behind the last few trees at the top of the mountain. He wasn't too far from the dragon's home, which as legend said was a mansion. The top two floors were perfectly untouched but the bottom was hollowed out like a giant cave. Kami could see the treasure glistening and the large staircase at the back but the dragon that slept in front made reaching both impossible. Clutching the handle of the sword Kami realised the weapon was useless, even if it did cut the dragon’s hard scales, it would leave little more than a scratch.

            “His eyes,” Kami realised. “I could blind him but then how would I kill him? The grand beast had scales like stone, breathed fire and controlling the skies. What match am I to he, who's the master of three elements. Three elements, not four, water? Is that the trick?”

            Making up his mind, our brave prince awoke the dragon with an arrow that blinded his right eye before running for the damned river as fast as he could. Fire licked his heels as he ran but he didn't stop until he was standing in the dry river bed. Slowly the dragon approached one step at a time but Kami wasn't afraid. Pulling a pre-set up rope he broke the damn, holding onto the rope as to not be swept away by the current, before him the dragon howled and quickly drowned, totally unable to function in the one element that wasn't its own. Shaking with nerves and the cold, Kami climbed out of the river and headed back to the mansion, feeling very pleased with himself. He had defeated the beast and would now rescue the maiden and the people would call him their hero and rejoice.

 

            Pushing open the door, Kami found the maiden in a bed, long black hair spread across the pillow. With a smile he approached, getting the surprise of his life. The legends had been right that the maiden was beautiful but what they had failed to mention was that the maiden wasn't a maiden at all. She was a man!

            “He stills needs saving.” Kami realised, after he had recovered from his shock and gently he leant down and kissed the young man, hoping the legends had been right about this part at least.

            Eyes fluttered and blue-grey eyes fell on Kami as the man woke up. He seemed pleased with his rescuer, and not at all concerned that Kami was soaking wet. Stretching he got out of the bed and approached the speechless Kami, who was struggling to take in the full beauty of the man before him. He had always been unchallenged when it came to being the most beautiful man in the kingdom but the man before him had just shattered his title by simply existing.

            “I'm glad the man who saved me is so beautiful,” The man complimented Kami, reaching over to trace his finger across the others cheek. “Fate is so kind to let me be with a man like you, perhaps to make up for the cruelty it put me through before? May I introduce myself? I am Gackt and I'm sure we'll make a great couple.”

            “Wait what?” Kami stammered. “I can't be with you, we're both men!”

            “He who wants the love of a man, must sleep until time has passed. When the crime and sin is sin no more, true love will surely last.” Gackt chanted.

            “What?” Kami repeated.

            “The spell that the wizard cast on me. I was supposed to sleep until the world would accept who I was, until my soul mate was born and woke me from the spell. You're my soul mate, no one else could have awakened me. The dragon wouldn't have let anyone else past.”

            “I killed the dragon.” Kami admitted.

            “You killed my guardian?” Gackt exclaimed. “This is all wrong! Does the world not accept men who want the love of other men then?”

            “Not so much,” Kami replied. “At least I've never heard of such a thing.”

            “Poor Onyx, He died with his duty unfulfilled,” Gackt grieved. “He was a fine dragon, beautiful and strong.”

            “I'm sorry but he was stealing from the villagers, from the nobles too and those in between. He was the bane of my people existence and I will not grieve his loss, though I feel your pain too.” Kami declared.

            “Well then, there is only one solution,” Gackt declared. “Onyx can't die without his mission being a success, so that means you have to be my lover and as a prince it's your duty to make the people accept us.”

            “I can't Gackt, I'm not into men that way.” Kami apologised.

            “Do you have a girlfriend?” Gackt demanded.

            “No, I've yet to find a girl to take my fancy,” Kami admitted. “But she must be out there.”

            “I see,” Gackt replied with a knowing smile. “In that case I give you one week to find a woman you can imagine living your life with and bring her here before me. If I suspect you're not really able to love her, then you will be mine. If you don't return I will hunt you down and make you mine. If you fail to bring a woman and come back, then I request you try and love me. The last option is the only one where I will allow you to chose for yourself.”

            “By make me be yours...” Kami worried.

            “I will lock you in this mansion and force you to be mine,” Gackt repeated. “Physically at least, I can control you.”

            “You couldn't...” Kami began to stammer but the smile that crossed Gackt's lips made him doubt his own ability to defend himself.

            “Would you like to test me, little Dragon Slayer?” Gackt mocked. “You know where I am. One week to find a girlfriend, or you could just try to love me from the start. I don't want to hurt you Dragon Slayer, I want to love you. I'm sure you can love me too, you broke the spell.”

            “That was just a coincidence.” Kami argued but Gackt shook his head.

            “The spell will break upon the meeting of the one who can steal your heart. Upon your very first embrace, his love will wake you from the dark.”

 

            Kami had all but ran down the mountain to escape from the man named Gackt, who scared him far more than the dragon ever had. He believed the other’s threats, believed him when he said that he would hurt him if he didn't obey and was even convinced there was nothing in this world that could keep him safe should Gackt decide to track him down.

            “Well we just need to find you a woman.” His brother had suggested when Kami confided everything to him.

            “What woman?” Kami demanded. “Haven't I already rejected every suitable woman in our kingdom?”

            “Well try another kingdom then.” His brother suggested but in his heart Kami knew that wasn't the answer. He wasn't going to find a girlfriend in a week, when he hadn't found one in the years he'd tried.

            “I think maybe I am destined to be with him. Would that be so bad?” Kami asked, fearing the worst.

            “No worse than you ending up alone,” His brother replied. “It may come as a surprise to you but everyone already suspects you're that way to begin with. Why don't you give loving him a chance? From what you said he seems perfectly reasonable when you keep him happy.”

            “That man is arrogant, cruel and spoilt. I could never love him!” Kami exclaimed angrily.

            “But all he asks is you give it a go,” Kami's brother pointed out. “What have you got to lose?”

 

            Gackt wasn't too surprised to find he had a visitor the next day, though he was stunned that it was Kami who had returned. The day before Kami had seemed easily startled and not too bright or strong but now Gackt could see the quick mind that had helped Kami defeat the dragon, the strength of character and will that would lead him to greatness, Gackt couldn't help but love this Kami more. Not just a pretty face, Kami was everything a fairy tale prince was supposed to be.

            “I've come to lay down my rule, Kami declared. “You have one week to win my heart and should you fail, you are to leave me alone. You are to give the treasure that belongs to the people back to the people and most importantly you are not allowed to threaten me. Who do you think you are to boss me around and lay down threats of rape and violence? I am the prince of this kingdom and could have you executed just for saying such things!”

            “So, the Dragon Slayer breaths fire, just like my dragon?” Gackt asked, clearly amused.

            “Stop mocking me Gackt,” Kami snapped angrily. “I'm not some kind of weak willed child you can control and use as you please!”

            “Of course you're not,” Gackt agreed. “I just like you when you're angry. I see the fire blazing in your soul and it warms my heart.”

            “Gackt be sensible for once!” Kami complained. “The only time you were serious, was when you threatened me!”

            “I could threaten you again.” Gackt suggested with a cocky smile.

            “Go on then. Threaten me.” Kami challenged, just a little bit nervous as Gackt closed the distance between them.

            “I have a better idea. Why speak my threats, when I can act on them?” Gackt whispered moving his lips just a few hairs width away from Kami's own. “Why let you talk, when I could just kiss you?”

            “I don't want to kiss you Gackt.” Kami complained.

            “Why not? You've done it before,” Gackt pointed out. “And you being here means you want to try and make this relationship work.”

            “It's not...” Kami tried to protest but Gackt really was a man of more than just words and before he knew it they were kissing. Not controlling unwanted kisses but enjoyable ones that seemed to connect them more than just physically. As Gackt had suggested they really were soul mates, something Kami was only just beginning to understand.

 

            Time passed as fast as their relationship blossomed and it wasn't too long before they were both madly in love. If that had been a surprise, then it was an even greater one when the King and Queen happily accepted Gackt into their family and allowed him to marry their son. All was good and though Kami would never inherit the throne and be king, it didn't bother him. He was already a king in Gackt's eyes, just like Gackt was in his.

**Author's Note:**

> Looking back on this, the romance in this story is terrible and Gackt's behaviour is down right abusive. I'm sorry about that, but I'm sharing anyway. Just know, in this story Gackt is no hero.


End file.
